Spider-Man: The Lost Years Vol 1 3
. He left New York to start a new life during the Parker Legacy story arc. After hearing everything, Tyne finds this news exciting and tells him that she loves him. They leave town together, but a half hour later when they stop at a diner for some food they are confronted by Detectives Raven and Kennedy. They order her to surrender when Ben reminds Jacob that he saved his son. Telling Jacob that this is one of Tannen's goons, in order to save her own hide, Lousie pulls a gun and threatens to shoot. However, Jacob is confused about what to do. Thanks to his spider-sense, Ben swats Lousie's gun away and then warns Jacob against going after him and Elizabeth in the future. Later, up in the mountains, Ben and Elizabeth are ambushed by Kaine who seeks to eliminate Reilly once and for all. As they struggle, Elizabeth watches in horror. To make matters worse, the detectives have followed them and are closing in. Louise gets up the ridge first. When she tries to shoot Ben in the head, Kaine steps in and snaps her neck with a single twist. That's when his hand burns the Mark of Kaine into her face -- the first of many disfigurements to come. Horrified by what he has done, Kaine flees the scene. That's when Jacob Raven catches up, and without Kaine present presumes that Ben murdered his partner. However, Reilly easily disarms Jacob telling him to stop following him as Elizabeth was justified in killing her father, and that he himself is not a murderer. He then knocks out the police officer with a single blow. When Elizabeth asks what they should do next. Ben tells her that he doesn't care, as long as they are together.Ben's narrative states that Kaine's fingerprints on Louise Kennedy's gun would come back to haunt him. This is because Jacob Raven eventually traces Ben to New York a few years later as seen in . Further, those fingerprints like Louise's murder to Peter Parker, leading to his arrest in . The truth would only come out during the course of the Mark of Kaine and Trial of Peter Parker story arcs. While Kaine mourns the death of Louise Kennedy, Jacob Raven spends time fishing with his son. Ben and Elizabeth went on to live life on the road for some time. Thinking back on these events, Ben Reilly recalls how he eventually lost Elizabeth in the end, but charishes every moment they spent together.The fate of Elizabeth Tyne is explored in - . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Janine's dad * * * Locations: * ** *** McKenna's warehouse Items: * Pistol Vehicles: * Tannen's limo * Reilly's bike | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affect the the chronology of the following story: * = | Recommended = | Links = }}